Erdbeeren im Sommerregen
by Nayina
Summary: Als Harry und Draco aneinander geraten, gesteht Harry dem anderen seine Liebe. Doch der scheint davon alles andere als begeistert. Oder? Achtung: Slash, wer hätte das gedacht?/Ursprünglich ein Oneshot... der Titel wurde wegen Verlängerung geändert
1. Schneeengel und Sommerregen

So

So... wieder einmal hat mich die Muse überfallen (anders kann man das nicht nennen XD)... eigentlich arbeite ich noch an 3 (!) anderen Fics, da die sich aber langsam voranschleppen und somit auch länger werden als diese hier, müssen sie halt warten...

Leider gehören Harry, Draco und der liebe nette Rest mir nicht (dazu hätte ich viel zu wenig Fantasie o.O), sondern JKR (ich spreche ihr an dieser Stelle ganz einfach mal meinen Dank aus, dass sie mir eine so tolle Grundlage zum Schreiben gegeben hat).

Genug von dem Gelaber, wie man's von mir nicht anders erwarten sollte, geht es um Draco und Harry. Es könnte durchaus kitschig sein, da ich so was aber mag... kann ich das nicht beurteilen rot werd

Also, bevor ihr von meinem Gelaber einschlaft, erinnere ich euch, dass auch ich gern Reviews hab . und dann geht's auch „schon" los mit:

Schneeengel und Sommerregen

Die Hand an seinem Kragen war für Harrys Situation nicht gerade von Vorteil. Dass er eine Wand im Rücken hatte und den Boden nur mit Mühe mit den Zehenspitzen berühren konnte ebenso. Es war schon wieder schief gelaufen.

„Wag es nicht, dich über meine Flugkünste lustig zu machen, Potter" knurrte Draco Malfoy, dessen Gesicht so nah war, dass er den Atem spüren konnte, ihn an. Bevor er Zeit hatte, den Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch Beachtung zu schenken, die sich bei dem Geruch von Sommerregen schlagartig erhoben, hatte Draco ihn schon wieder losgelassen und Harry fiel vornüber auf die Knie. Er sah auf Dracos Schuhe, wollte wenigstens diesen kleinen Teil von ihm betrachten.

„Da kniet er im Dreck vor mir, der große Harry Potter, und wehrt sich nicht. Es macht ja nicht einmal Spaß dich zu ärgern, wenn du nur daliegst und rumheulst" Harry fing an zu zittern. Er hörte Dracos schon Luft holen, um ihn weiter zu piesacken, doch es war genug. Er verdrängte die Enttäuschung und machte dem Funken Zorn Platz, der sich auch gleich in seine Augen einnistete. Langsam stand er auf, zog dabei den Zauberstab und sah Draco wütend an.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Malfoy, einfach keine Ahnung! Versprüh dein Gift woanders, ich will nicht mehr" murrte der Gryffindor, während er auf Draco zu ging.

„Oh, was ist denn nur los mit Potty? Gar kein Spaß mehr am Streiten?" Das hämische Grinsen wich nicht von Dracos Lippen. Lippen, die Harry so gerne geküsst hätte. Dieses Grinsen war aber auch zu paradox. Wie konnte das nur so niedlich aussehen und doch Spott ausdrücken? Harry senkte den Blick, seufzte lautlos und sah wieder zu Draco hoch.

„Du hast es erkannt, Malfoy" Das Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen wurde breiter.

„Und wieso läufst du mir dann hinterher, Potter?" Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Ich...ich laufe dir nicht hinterher!" widersprach er, doch selbst Goyle hätte genug Menschenkenntnis gehabt, um zu erkennen, dass er log. Aus diesem Grund lachte Draco auf und nun war er es, der langsam auf Harry zuging. Harry dagegen wich wieder bis zur Wand zurück. Nicht zu nah kommen, bloß nicht zu nah kommen, sein verdammtes verräterisches Herz würde so laut schlagen, dass Draco es gar nicht würde überhören können. Es schlug ja jetzt schon laut genug!

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Potter... antworte mir, wenn ich dich was frage!" Wieder stand Draco vor ihm, wieder war eine Wand hinter ihm. Wenigstens hatte er diesmal Boden unter den Füßen und keine Hand am Kragen. Schlucken musste er trotzdem und auf Dracos Aufforderung schüttelte er nur heftig den Kopf.

„Soll ich dir erst Veritaserum ins Essen mischen, Potter?" Woran es lag, dass er schließlich doch antwortete, wusste Harry nicht. Vielleicht daran, dass die sturmgrauen Augen ihn ansahen. Vielleicht auch, weil Draco ihm so nah war, er seine Hände an die Wand neben Harrys Kopf gestützt hatte, um ihn am Fliehen zu hindern. Leise stotternd kamen die wenigen Worte über seine Lippen.

„Ich... du... ich liebe... dich" Draco schien so etwas geahnt zu haben, denn das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nahm unbekannte Ausmaße an.

„Was hast du gesagt, ich habe dich nicht gehört" wisperte er Harry spöttelnd zu. Harry stupste ihn mit einem Stoß auf die Brust nach hinten.

„Doch, Malfoy, das hast du sehr wohl und jetzt hau schon ab und erzähl es ganz Hogwarts!" keifte Harry, drängte sich an Draco vorbei und lief die Treppe hinauf. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft vor den Kamin sinken.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hermines Stimme holte ihn in die harte Realität zurück.

„Du sitzt da schon ne ganze Weile rum, Kumpel" murmelte auch Ron besorgt.

„Ja... ich bin nur ein wenig gerannt... macht euch keine Sorgen" nuschelte Harry, rappelte sich auf und verkündete, dass er sich schlafen legte.

Das war es dann wohl. Er hatte es endgültig zu weit getrieben. Schon als er seine letzten Worte angefangen hatte, tat es ihm Leid. Dabei wollte er dem Gryffindor eigentlich doch gar nicht weh tun. Jetzt erst recht nicht mehr. Verdammt, er hatte gerade gesagt, dass er ihn liebte! Harry Potter liebte Draco Malfoy. Anders herum war das für Draco gar kein Problem. Harry war nun mal einfach... niedlich. Aber wie konnte ein so perfekter Mensch sich in ihn verlieben? Er hatte doch gerade erst wieder bewiesen, dass er ein Arschloch war. Dracos Blick klebte noch auf Harry Rücken, als dieser schon längst verschwunden war.

„Verzeih mir, kleiner Löwe..." murmelte er in sich hinein. Wie konnte er das nur wieder gut machen? Er traute sich ja nicht mal, Harry anzusprechen, ohne ihn zu demütigen. Verzweifelt in seine Gedanken verstrickt lief er durch die Gänge, bis er im Garten war. Dort ließ er sich seufzend in den Schnee fallen.

Harry konnte nicht schlafen, also beschloss er, doch noch einen Abendspaziergang zu machen. Ausgangssperre war schließlich erst in zwei Stunden. Er lief durch den Schnee, kickte dieses nervige kalte Zeug vor sich her. Unverschämtheit, dass dieser Schnee ihn ausgerechnet an Draco erinnerte! Genauso leuchtend wie seine wunderbaren Haare. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er sich plötzlich einem von diesen Schneeengeln gegenüber sah, die er vor einigen Jahren gerne gemacht hatte. Fast wäre er hinein getreten. Plötzlich sah er, dass sich über dem Kopf des Engels etwas veränderte. An einigen Stellen fing der Schnee an zu schmelzen. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als letztendlich sein Name dort stand. Er sah sich um, wollte den finden, der das getan hatte. So ein Name schmolz sich schließlich nicht mal in Hogwarts von selbst in den Schnee. Doch er sah nichts.

Denn ein gewisser Slytherin hatte sich schon umgedreht und war gegangen, als er den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Er lächelte. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch eine Chance darauf, sich entschuldigen zu können.

Harry ließ sich kurzerhand neben den Schneeengel in die weiße Wolle sinken und schaffte so zögernd ebenfalls eine dieser Figuren. Sie war ein Stück kleiner als die erste. Das einzige was er daneben in den Schnee malte, war ein Fragezeichen. Dann ging er hoch. Vielleicht würde er nun schlafen können.

Am nächsten Morgen kam er von Ron und Hermine nicht los. Beide sahen ihm an, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Hermine zog ihn zur Seite, so dass Ron einfach weiter ging und sich nach einer Weile plötzlich fragte, wohin seine Freunde verschwunden waren.

„Harry, irgendetwas ist mit dir los und ich will, dass du mir nun sagst, was!" drängte Hermine ihn. Harry wehrte sie mit den Händen ab.

„Es ist nichts Hermine" Bevor er etwas erfinden konnte, redete sie ihm wieder dazwischen.

„Ach quatsch, lüg mich nicht an, ich seh doch wie du Malfoy immer anstarrst! Ist es wegen ihm? Ist gestern was passiert?" Harry seufzte resignierend.

„Ja, es ist was passiert und ja, es hat mit Draco zu tun... aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden, Mine" nuschelte er. Hermine sah ihn forschend an und nickte schließlich verstehend.

„In Ordnung... komm, wir gabeln Ron auf, bevor er denkt, wir mögen ihn nicht mehr" schlug sie scherzend vor und diesmal nickte Harry.

Als er nach dem Frühstück nach draußen ging, sah er schon von weitem den Schneeengel. Es hatte über Nacht geschneit, aber scheinbar hatte der Unbekannte seinen Engel trotzdem gesehen. Sein Atem stockte, als er das kleine Herz neben dem Engelskopf entdeckte. War das wirklich an ihn gerichtet? Die Frage wurde beantwortet, als ein Blitz und ein H plötzlich in dem Herz erschienen. Wieder ließ Harry sich neben den Engel sinken, doch diesmal blieb er liegen. Es war ihm egal, dass Hermine und Ron ihn suchen würden. Trotz der Kälte schlief er irgendwann ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte, fühlte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Irgendjemand lag da neben ihm. In dem Schneeengel mit dem Herz neben dem Kopf. Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf zur Seite. Da war blondes Haar und da war ein grün-silberner Schal. Und da war der unvergleichlich gute Geruch nach Sommerregen, der sich mit dem Geruch des frischen Schnees vermischte.

„Hallo Harry..." Und da war die Stimme, die ihm jedes Mal ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Fast klappte es auch diesmal, doch erinnerte sich an die letzte Begegnung mit Draco und so blieb das Lächeln nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke.

„Das gestern... das tut mir... wirklich leid, Harry... ich weiß, ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich kann damit eben einfach noch nicht umgehen... „ Harry hatte sich aufgerichtet und Draco verstummte, als er das Gesicht des Gryffindors über sich sah.

„Pscht... ich versteh schon..." Harry sah in die sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn so lange in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatten. Doch diesmal war es kein Traum, als er seine Lippen auf Dracos senkte und dieser zögernd die Arme um Harry legte. Der Slytherin zog seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind an sich, erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, lächelten sie sich an.

„Ich liebe dich mein kleiner Löwe" wisperte Draco und wuschelte durch Harrys immer zerzauste Haare, die er schon so lange liebte. Für seine Worte erhielt er ein überglückliches Lächeln und einen weiteren Kuss.

„Ich dich auch, du listige Schlange" neckte Harry ihn. Draco lachte und mit einem Mal fand sich Harry nicht mehr am Boden wieder, sondern auf Dracos Armen. Der Slytherin trug ihn in die Wärme.

„Wollen wir ein paar Schüler schocken gehen?" fragte Draco schelmisch grinsend. Harry verstand.

„Na sicher, du musst doch deinen Ruf wahren" erwiderte er und so schritten sie Richtung große Halle, Harry immer noch auf Dracos Armen.

Hermine würde lächeln. Ron würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Und das war gut so, denn er hatte den Sommerregen gefangen. Sein Sommerregen in Gestalt eines Schneeengels.


	2. Erdbeerfelder

Hallo, da bin ich schon wieder... diese Story macht sich gerade irgendwie besser, als der Rest .

Als erstes danke ich Rirukja und Nelly 29 für die lieben Reviews.

Dies hier ist die Vorgeschichte dazu, wie es eigentlich zwischen Draco und Harry vorher lief usw, ihr könnt es euch vorstellen... da sie nun ein zweites Kapitel hat, trägt sie auch einen Namen, der alles zusammenfasst o.o

Da Rirukja mich auf eine Vorgeschichte angesprochen hat, möchte ich die folgenden Zeilen ihr widmen.

Nur die Widmung des Titels geht an meine Betaleserin Natz (wer suchet, der findet nicht); danke für die... Inspiration ô.o

Erdbeerfelder

„Du wirst bald feststellen, dass einige Zaubererfamilien besser sind, als andere, Potter. Und du wirst dich doch nicht etwa mit der falschen Sorte abgeben. Ich könnte dir behilflich sein"

Er streckte die Hand aus, doch Harry machte keine Anstalten, ihm die seine zu reichen.

„Ich denke, ich kann sehr gut selber entscheiden, wer zur falschen Sorte gehört", sagte er kühl.

Draco Malfoy wurde nicht rot, doch ein Hauch Rosa erschien auf seinen blassen Wangen.

(von JKR geklaut hust)

Als er aus dem Traum hoch schreckte, wusste er instinktiv, dass dies weiterhin ein Traum war. Er stand auf und während er den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin verließ, wechselte seine Kleidung. Die Tür in Snapes Unterricht führte in eine ihm unangenehme Szene. Er sah sich selbst, wie er in ein Frettchen verwandelt und herumgeschleudert wurde. Er sah, wie Harry darüber lachte. Dann flog er durch eine Tür und war wieder er selbst. Er sah sich auf einen Hippogreif zugehen, dann sah er sich plötzlich auf dem Boden liegen. Kurz wurde es schwarz vor seinem inneren Auge. Dann öffnete er seine Augen und sah jadegrün. Überall war jadegrün. Dann nahm die Farbe eine Form an. Plötzlich stand da Harry vor ihm, seine Augen, in die das Jadegrün geflossen war und dessen Lippen sich zu einem fröhlichen Lachen hatten hinreißen lassen. Doch sein Blick galt nicht ihm. Er drehte sich um und statt Harry standen jetzt das Wiesel und das Schlammblut vor ihm. Beide rannten auf ihn zu, dann an ihm vorbei und als er sich umdrehte, lag sich das Gryffindortrio in den Armen. Er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Nicht schon wieder... **er** wollte dieses Lachen auslösen. **Er **wollte in Harrys Armen liegen. Irgendetwas rüttelte ihn...

Genauer gesagt, waren es Crabbe und Goyle, die ungeduldig jeder an einer seiner Schultern rüttelten.

„Verdammt, ihr Schwachköpfe, was wollt ihr von mir?" knurrte er verschlafen, war aber eigentlich ganz froh, dass er aus diesem Traum endlich aufgewacht war.

„Aber Draco... in einer halben Stunde ist das Frühstück vorbei! Wir haben Hunger" verteidigte Goyle sich und Crabbe. Draco seufzte resignierend.

"Geht raus, ich bin gleich da" grummelte er. Dass diese beiden aber auch nie ohne ihn loszogen! Dabei war es Samstag, sie mussten sich nicht einmal an ihn halten, um den Weg zu den Unterrichtsräumen zu finden. Die beiden Gorillas waren inzwischen verschwunden und Draco war kurzerhand aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatte sich angezogen, kurz seine Haare gerichtet und sah nun in den Spiegel. Was ihm entgegen sah, erschrak ihn. Er hatte Augenringe, das sturmgrau seiner Augen konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es strahlen sollte, oder nur matt scheinen. Und zu allem Übel legte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er gleich Harry sehen würde, vielleicht mit ihm streiten würde, ein dümmliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Mit einem Seufzen verließ er dennoch sein Zimmer. Ja, er hatte tatsächlich ein eigenes! Schließlich war er ein Malfoy.

„Dray!" kreischte Pansy und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Hallo Pan... warum so fröhlich heute?" Das Pansy in ihn vernarrt war, wusste er ja schon, aber so fröhlich hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Ach, Dray... Blaise hat mich nach einem Date gefragt! Stell dir das vor, das ist doch einfach unglaublich" sprudelte es aus seiner Sandkastenfreundin heraus. Draco tätschelte sie und schob sie dann von sich.

„Gratulation, Pan, aber ich muss zum Frühstück, nicht nur Crabbe und Goyle haben Hunger" meinte er und lächelte. Das wiederum brachte Pansy aus der Bahn. Draco lächelte? Seit wann das denn? Nun ja, schön, wenn er lächelte, musste er glücklich sein und wenn er glücklich war, dann war sie es meistens auch. Grinsend sah sie zu, wie die drei sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten.

Stille. Absolute Stille. Dann trampelten Crabbe und Goyle in die Kerker, da Draco es ihnen per Handzeichen befohlen hatte.

„Hallo Potter" Eigentlich sollte das freundlich klingen. Aber Gewohnheiten konnte er nicht einfach ablegen und deswegen klang es wie immer. Kalt und spöttisch.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?" Erdbeergeruch stieg Draco in die Nase und für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss er die Augen. Das Bild, dass der Geruch ihm vorgaukelte war atemberaubend. Ein Erdbeerfeld und mitten drin, einen Korb voll mit diesen wunderbaren Früchten in der Hand, Harry mit diesem bezauberndem Lachen. Schlagartig öffnete er wieder die Augen, ehe noch jemand etwas merkte.

„Ich will dich nur ein wenig ärgern, Potter" Übliches, kaltes Gemecker. Sturmgraue Augen suchten jadegrüne und fanden sie auch. Zornig sahen sie aus und irgendwie enttäuscht.

„Na dann wirst du dir wohl heute ein anderes Opfer suchen müssen, ich bin verabredet" sagte Harry und wollte schon an Draco vorbei rauschen, als dieser wieder einen von seinen Kommentaren abließ.

„Potty hat ein Date, nein, wie romantisch. Wer ist denn die Unglückliche? Oder ist es nachher noch ein er?" Harrys Kopf glich nun einer Tomate.

„Es ist kein Date" stellte er klar und war nun endgültig verschwunden.

Wie konnte es auch ein Date sein? Nie hätte er jemand anderem als Draco Malfoy erlaubt, ihn um ein Date zu bitten. Und er selbst kam erst recht nicht mehr auf die Idee. Cho war da schon eine Nummer zu groß gewesen.

Seit er den Slytherin in seinem vierten Schuljahr von seiner Frettchenseite gesehen hatte, dachte er anders über ihn. Kaum war der Gedanke „Als Frettchen sieht er ja ganz niedlich aus..." gedacht, folgte auch schon der nächste. Und der hatte Harry am Anfang gar nicht gefallen. „Nur als Frettchen? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht... dieser Junge braucht kein Tier sein, um ihn niedlich zu finden." Inzwischen hatte er sich an solche Gedanken gewöhnt. Nicht, dass er sich nicht immer noch etwas dagegen wehrte. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Wenn es nicht sein Lächeln war, dass Harry überzeugte, dann waren es seine sturmgrauen Augen. Wenn es nicht seine Augen waren, war es der Duft nach Sommerregen.

Draco seufzte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Jedes Mal stritt er sich mit Harry, dabei hatte er doch eigentlich das Gegenteil im Sinn. Warum musste er nur so sehr dem Namen Malfoy gerecht werden?

„Dray? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Pansy griff vorsichtig nach seinem Arm und zog ihn die Kerker.

„Ich weiß nicht, Pan. Warum bist du eigentlich mit mir befreundet?" Pansy schaute ihn verständnislos an

„Weil ich dich gern habe, Draco Lucius Malfoy, warum sonst?" antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Aber ich bin gefühllos, kalt und unberechenbar. Ich schnauze ohne Grund rum" Zweifelnd sah er das Mädchen an. Dieses lachte fröhlich.

„Aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, bist du einfach unheimlich süß und wenn man das erst einmal rausgefunden hat, will man dich gar nicht mehr hergeben" Aufmunternd stupste sie ihn in die Seite.

„Kannst du dafür Sorgen, dass Potter das erfährt?" meinte er grummelnd. Pansy war klar, dass das eine rhetorische Frage war, aber der Inhalt ließ sie dennoch aufhorchen.

„Potter? Harry Potter? Dray, bist du verliebt in diesen Gryffindor?" Nur weil Pansys Worte keinen Funken Anklage oder Spott enthielten nickte er zögernd. Pansy lächelte.

„Ach, weißt du... so wie er dich manchmal ansieht, glaube ich, dass er das alleine auch schon ganz gut hinbekommen hat" machte Pansy ihm Mut.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass er nach Erdbeerfeldern riecht?" Draco klang verträumt und Pansy war sicher, dass er sie das nicht hatte fragen wollen. Dennoch antwortete sie.

„Dann ist er das, der in Zaubertränke immer so lecker riecht?" neckte sie den Slytherin. Dieser knurrte leise, wuschelte ihren Protest ignorierend durch ihre Haare und verschwand.

Er wurde erst gestoppt, als er gegen jemanden Stieß.

„Verdammt Malfoy, hast du keine Augen im Kopf?" murrte Harrys Stimme ihn an. Er sah auf und blickte in jadegrünen Zorn.

„Doch, aber ich dachte, der Boden auf dem ich wandle, ist es mehr wert, angesehen zu werden, als du" fauchte Draco gereizt.

„Wenn du es fertig bringen würdest, den Schnatz auch nur zu streifen, würdest du dann netterweise auch statt mir den Boden so hämisch anfauchen?" bat Harry sarkastisch. Draco ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Das musste er sich bei aller Liebe nicht gefallen lassen.

„Hast du gerade etwa meine Fähigkeiten als Sucher angezweifelt?" beschwerte sich der Slytherin. Harry lachte freudlos auf.

„Zu recht, oder wer schnappt wem hier in jedem Spiel den Schnatz vor der Nase weg?" Wütend packte Draco Harry am Kragen. Ein betörender Duft von Erdbeeren umfing ihn sogleich. Er erinnerte sich an Pansys Worte. Konnte es sein, dass Harry wirklich irgendetwas an ihm nett fand? Warum stritt er sich dann dauernd mit ihm? Von diesen Gedanken nur noch mehr aufgebracht, drückte er Harry an die Wand. Erdbeerfelder tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, vernebelten ihm die Sinne. Nicht die Augen schließen, er mahnte er sich immer wieder, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er es dennoch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tat.

Irgendwann würden dies seine Erdbeerfelder sein. Irgendwann musste alles gut werden, denn irgendwann würde er, Draco Malfoy, seine verdammte Arroganz überwinden.

Dann konnte er Erdbeeren riechen.

Pansy würde stolz auf ihn sein.

Irgendwann...


	3. Sanduhr

Und ein weiteres Mal begrüße ich euch zu dieser sich selbstständig machenden FF...

Dieses Kapitel ist so etwas wie ein Epilog, also auf jeden Fall das letzte Kapitel, aber ich möchte es nicht so nennen, weil dafür die Story zu kurz ist XD

Über ein oder zwei oder auch noch mehr nette Kommis freu ich mich immer . An dieser Stelle noch Danke an Rirukja und Nefertina-chan -knuddel-

Was bleibt noch zu sagen bevor es losgeht? Eigentlich nichts, also viel Spaß

Sanduhr

Dracos Lachen schallte über den See. Am Ufer lächelte Harry, während er zusah, wie Hermine versuchte, Ron und Draco zu trennen. Sie würde es nicht schaffen und weil sie das wusste, hörte sie nach einer Weile auf. Das war eben ihre Art, zu zeigen, dass sie den anderen akzeptiert hatten. Hermine lächelte, als sie sich an den Tag erinnerte, als Draco mit Harry in den Armen in die große Halle stolziert war. Ron hatte eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen, als er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden landete. Hermine war zu beschäftigt mit Lächeln gewesen, als dass sie ihn hätte auffangen können.

Sie quietschte erschrocken auf, als sie plötzlich in das eiskalte Wasser getaucht wurde. Als sie wieder auftauchte, sah sie in zwei grinsende Gesichter.

„Langsam fang ich an, dich zu mögen, Wiesel" neckte Draco Ron.

„Oh nein, ich sollte Poppy fragen, ob sie einen Trank dagegen hat, Frettchen!" erwiderte Ron, tauchte Draco unter und beeilte sich, dass Ufer zu erreichen. Doch Draco tauchte schnell wieder auf, überholte den Rothaarigen und war der erste von den dreien, der Harry in die fröhlichen grünen Augen sah.

„Hallo mein Schatz" begrüßte er den Gryffindor und atmete gierig den unvergleichlichen Erdbeerduft ein. Harry zog Draco lächelnd aus dem Wasser und küsste ihn.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?" fragte der Slytherin, als sie sich voneinander lösten und Ron und Hermine aus dem Wasser stiegen.

„Besser... Voldemort scheint sich beruhigt zu haben" murmelte er und lächelte zuversichtlich Richtung Draco. Seine sturmgrauen Augen nahmen ihn nach einem halben Jahr immer noch genauso gefangen, wie am ersten Tag. Selbst der Duft nach Sommerregen hatte seine Wirkung nicht verloren.

„Weißt du, was mit ihm los war?" fragte Ron besorgt. Hermine sah Harry neugierig an.

„Nein... aber er war wütend. Irgendwas ist schief gelaufen, aber ich weiß nicht was" Die drei Zuhörer nickten bedächtig.

„Ich hab Hunger... und bitte, seht mich nicht so an, das macht mich noch wahnsinnig" grummelte Harry und schnappte sich Dracos Arm, um ihn zur großen Halle zu ziehen. Langsam verdunkelte sich der Himmel und wurde in ein wunderschönes, sanftes orange getaucht. Draco sah seinen kleinen Löwen an und lächelte. Bald würden sie alleine in seinem Zimmer sein. Der Stillezauber würde verbergen, was sie dort taten, auch wenn sie an manchen Abenden tatsächlich nur dasaßen, sich im Arm hielten und redeten.

Die meiste Zeit musste Draco nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie im Krieg lebten. Harry hatte ihn das schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr verdrängen lassen, doch nun waren sie ein Paar. Das Traumpaar der Schule, fanden fast alle. Und so dachte Draco nur selten an den Krieg. In Momenten wie diesen, wenn Harrys Narbe schmerzte. Aber selbst das verflog wieder.

„Dray! Harry! Mine!" rief Pansy und rannte als erstes in Draco rein. Dieser fing sie mit einer Umarmung auf und lachte, als sie sich daraus befreite und Harry und Hermine ebenfalls herzlich umarmte. Vor Ron blieb sie stehen.

„Hallo Ron" sagte sie und beide wurden rot.

„Ähm... hallo Pansy" nuschelte Ron. Draco und Harry grinsten.

„Nun küsst euch schon! Wie lange sollen wir euch noch zusehen, wie ihr euch gegenseitig anschmachtet und trotzdem nichts tut?" forderte Harry die beiden auf. Hermine stupste ihn vorwurfsvoll in die Seite und Draco lachte. Pansy sah verwirrt zu Harry, grinste aber dann, drehte sich zu Ron und hauchte diesem einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Er hat recht Ron... zumindest, was mich angeht" Ohne zu fragen griff sie nach seiner Hand, während er ein fast übernatürliches Rot annahm.

„Pan, was ist eigentlich aus Blaise geworden?" Hermine räusperte sich hörbar, sodass Draco und Harry sich zu ihr drehten, während Ron und Pansy sich langsam von der Gruppe abkapselten. Besser gesagt: Pansy zog Ron zurück zum See.

„Also, Mine... was ist mit Blaise?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Na ja... also... nach dem Date mit Pansy kam er völlig verwirrt zu mir... und seit dem Tag haben wir Zeit miteinander verbracht... seit gestern sind wir zusammen" erzählte sie im Flüsterton und lief fast so rot an wie Ron.

„Das ist wunderbar, Mine! Aber... wie hast du es geschafft, das vor uns zu verheimlichen?" Draco und Hermine lachten.

„Also Harry, das war nun wirklich nicht so schwer..." fing Draco an.

„...wo ihr doch alle selbst mit Schwärmen beschäftigt wart" endete Hermine für ihn. Harry schaute die beiden verdutzt an.

„Ich hab Hunger" wiederholte er noch mal und lief weiterhin etwas verwirrt Richtung große Halle. Draco und Hermine holten auf und hängten sich an jeweils einen seiner Arme.

„Warum kam er ausgerechnet nach dem Date mit Pansy zu dir?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Blaise meinte nur, Pansy könnte sehr überzeugend sein, wenn es um Liebesangelegenheiten geht... ich hab mit ihr geredet und sie meinte, sie hätte ihm einfach angesehen, dass das Date ihn nur von jemandem ablenken sollte" Hermine lächelte glücklich. Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Strahlen, als Blaise auf sie zu kam. Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals und zog ihm mit zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Auch Pansy und Ron erschienen nach einer Weile dort. Die Tische der beiden Häuser mussten vor einer Woche zusammen gerückt werden, denn seit Harry und Draco ein Paar waren, fanden immer mehr Slytherins gefallen an Gryffindors und bald gab es nur wenige in den Häusern, die nicht wenigstens mit jemandem aus dem anderen Haus befreundet waren.

„Unglaublich, was wir da angestellt haben" grinste Harry Draco an, als eine Horde Slytherins ihn lachend begrüßte. Die Tische galten zwar eigentlich noch als getrennt, aber seit die Slytherins ab und an bei den Gryffindors saßen, mischten sich die Häuser bunt.

Nur zum Schuljahresbeginn, hatte Dumbledore an diesem morgen gesagt, sollten sie doch bitte bei ihrer alten Sitzordnung bleiben. Die offizielle Erlaubnis, sich überall hinzusetzen, wurde mit Jubel begrüßt.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten einfach nach Dracos Beispiel gehandelt und mit den Gryffindors geredet. Mit Dean und Seamus hatten sich die beiden angefreundet und hingen nun nicht mehr an Draco.

„Hallo Dray! Ich dachte, jetzt wo bald Sommerferien sind, wollt ihr beide uns nicht besuchen kommen? Mum und Dad haben schon zugestimmt" überfiel Ginny Draco und Harry, als sie sich gerade setzten. Perplex starrte Draco das Mädchen an und grinste dann.

„Wenn die roten Haare nicht abfärben, bin ich dabei, Weasley" Ginny strahlte. Dass Draco von den meisten von Harrys Freunden nur die Nachnamen gebrauchte störte keinen. Das war normal so und würde sich wohl erst viel später ändern. Harry lächelte glücklich.

Später am Ufer des Sees schmiegte sich ein Löwe eng in die Arme eines Drachens.

„Dray... wirst du mich mitnehmen?" wisperte Harry in den Pulli Dracos.

„Wohin, kleiner Löwe?"

„Zu dir nach Hause, Dray... ich will nicht zurück zu den Dursleys" Harrys Stimme zitterte vor Angst, Draco könnte Dumbledore recht geben und ihn bei seinen Verwandten lassen. Beruhigend streichelte Draco dem etwas Kleinerem über den Rücken.

„Ich gehe überall mit dir hin... und wenn du nach Malfoy Manor willst, dann nehm ich dich mit, Harry. Mutter wird sich freuen" Draco lächelte und vergrub seine Nase in den Erdbeerdufthaaren. Er spürte das Lächeln Harrys.

„Und du wirst bei mir sein, wenn ich kämpfen muss?" nuschelte Harry kleinlaut. Fast wünschte er sich, Draco würde nein sagen, denn er wollte nicht, dass er im Krieg verletzt wurde.

„Wir alle werden bei dir sein, Harry... wir alle werden kämpfen und ich werde es an deiner Seite tun" Sie hörten fröhliches Gelächter näher kommen und drehten sich, immer noch am Ufer stehend, danach um. Hermine und Ron kamen mit ihren beiden Lieblingsslytherins zum See gelaufen. Im Vorbeilaufen zog Pansy Harry und Hermine Draco mit. Mit einem lauten Platscher landeten sie alle zusammen im See und lachten und es war ihnen vollkommen egal, dass sie alle angezogen waren.

Und da wusste Harry, dass alles gut werden würde. Es würde schwer werden, aber mit Draco und mit seinen alten und neuen Freunden würde er es schaffen.

Voldemorts Zeit war so gut wie abgelaufen. Durch sein Glas rieselten nur noch vereinzelte Sandkörner.


End file.
